Tides of Change
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: One of the power rangers loses his battle with cancer.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:  The power rangers belong to Saban.  **

**The Tide Changes Forever**

Why does he have to be like this? Why can't he say, 'hey guys, I'm going to be gone a few days, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Don't worry yourselves sick; really, I'll be JUST fine.'  Kim thought bitterly to herself as she walked aimlessly down the street. She'd been searching for Tommy the entire day and had turned up nothing. No sign at his apartment, his regular haunts or even the Youth Center.  It was like he disappeared. 

He'd been missing since late Friday afternoon and it was Tuesday and still Kim had found nothing. As much as she told herself it couldn't be, she had to accept it was a possibility that Tommy was gone.

She walked to the beach, the last place she hadn't searched. The sun was setting and the entire sky was lit up in a thousand different hues of red and yellow, a painting in the sky. Slowly, she stepped onto the sand, eyes searching for anything suspicious. From her standing place she couldn't see the shore line or the occupant of it. However, she could hear the crashing of waves and the squawk of seagulls. And the smell...the smell was that of nothing else. The oceans beauty enveloped her and despite the circumstances, she breathed in the welcome peace, the utter wonder of the ocean. 

Remembering she was on a mission, she continued her search of the deep dunes of the shore. Stepping cautiously, she kept her eyes trained on the sand until she saw a dark figure sitting on a small incline near the water. "Hello?" she called pensively to the person. No response. As the former pink ranger neared, she was shocked to see... it was the man she had been looking for. 

"Tommy?!" she asked. "We've been searching for you for two days! Where the hell have you been?" 

Again, there was no response except for the crashing of waves. 

A thousand different possibilities going through her mind, Kim neared even more, finally standing next to her boyfriend. 

"Tommy?" 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

Kim's immediate shock and anger wore down to worry and she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Yea, I guess it is. Tommy, what's going on?" 

As if he hadn't heard her, he continued to speak. "When I was little, five, six years old, Erik and I came here. Well not here at this beach, but a beach just like this.  We always came at night; we'd use our walkie talkies to talk to each other, since he lived right next door. We'd come here on the sly to play commandos or astronauts or whatever we wanted to be that day. One of our favorites was Submarine. It was always so dark and deserted, we felt like we were the last human beings on earth." 

As the sun went to down and the sky turned to pink and purple, Tommy went on. 

"We were like brothers, Erik and I. Even when we got older and were to mature to play commandos, we would still come out here and just talk to each other. About the hell that our lives were, especially when I found out I would be moving. He was sort of the reason I went on everyday. I don't doubt for a minute that if he hadn't been there I would have been dead a long time ago. Not here," Tommy put a hand to his chest, "but here," he said, touching his head. "I think the saddest thing is that I'll never see our kids play here." he whispered softly. 

After staying silent for a moment, Kim asked softly, in confusion, "What?" 

Staring out into the water again, Tommy looked on as the darkness filled the night, the last rays of sunshine falling beneath a sparkling sea. After an eternity, he spoke. "I went to the doctor on Friday. I have three tumors, two that they have to take out. The cancer, it's spreading to my lungs, but they said they'd try to do what they can to make me comfortable." Looking down briefly, Tommy's eyes clouded before he blinked the tears away and he nodded, as if accepting his fate. "I have a few weeks, a month at most." 

Stunned beyond words, Kim gazed at him, finally realizing why he was here and what he was telling her. "No...no, there has to be... you have to fight this thing, Tommy! Why didn't you tell us?  Why didn't you tell me? We're always here for you, always." 

"Why didn't I tell you? I don't want your pity. I don't want Jason's remorse or Kat's fake sympathy or your anger. I don't want to leave like that. I don't want you all too..." he stopped briefly before continuing, his eyes trained on his hands. "I don't want you all to remember me." 

"How can you say that?" Kim asked in a choked whisper. "How can you say you don't want us to remember you? We love you Tommy, I love you." 

Still staring out into the dark, Tommy's face slackened, his eyes dulled. His eyes finally met hers, and Kim felt pity beyond words for the man she loved as she stared into his deep brown eyes. 

"Promise me, Kim? Promise me that you'll bring me here? So I can always look out and remember this place? That I can know that someone loved me too?" 

Kim looked into his pleading face and nodded gently as she agreed to his plea. His tears spilling unrestrained over his cheeks, he leaned over and put his head onto her lap, his eyes roaming out over the ocean as he wept.


	2. Shadows of Dreams

**Shadows of Dreams**

"He was a good man with a good heart." Kim said softly, glancing out over the people who gathered at the funeral. "He always had a way of making everything a little brighter, even by only being there. His mood was always happy, disposition cheery, and during the darkest moments of my life, he always seemed to be able to make me smile." 

Kim took a pause in her speech to control her wavering voice. As she did so, she looked to her friends.  Billy's face flooded without pride, tears falling freely down his cheeks. To his left, Jason and Adam sat together. To Jason's right side Kat sat, crying quietly into her upturned palms, her bone deep, racking sobs echoing even to Kim. 

And finally, Kim's eyes drifted to the cherry wood coffin in front of her, hundreds of flowers covering embroidered linen made of darkened roses. And again, Kim paused, swallowing down the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. Her lover lay under those flowers, his eternal sleep had already begun. 

"We loved him. I love him. We loved him even when we hated him. A man, who had barely begun to live, but what he gave to us all we'll never forget. He gave us love, life, humor, and strength. 

"Rest in peace, Tommy Oliver." 

~Four Days Prior~ 

All was silent in the hospital room; white washed walls reflecting nothing but the horror of death, the stench of pain. It was raining--drizzling really--the wind pushed rain drops against the pain of glass, the curtains were half drawn, giving only a small view of the moistened Angel Grove. The ICU was characteristically quiet, Kim realized as she glanced out the window leading to the hallway. Cade Oliver was seated right outside the room, on the floor, his scrubs still painted with the blood of his younger cousin. The last surgery had gone badly and now all that was left was waiting. Waiting for him to live, waiting for him to die.  

He lay under the blankets and sheets, his body prone and slim in the shadows. He was wearing a hospital gown, the middle of his chest, from breast bone to navel, covered in bandages that soaked with blood almost every ten minutes, tubes in his arms feeding him the blood he needed to survive. He was breathing rapidly through a tube down his throat, the steady whoosh the only sound besides the beeping in the room. His skin had almost a transparent look from loss of blood and his eyelids had a purplish tint. His eyes looked dark in his white face, two bruises, and his lips pale. 

Kim watched him, as she had been for several days, and her heart crippled little by little...his appearance, right now, was forever burned in her memory. He had suffered...had been suffering, for many weeks and in some ways Kim hoped his pain would end soon.  She even prayed for, not because she wanted him to die, more like she wanted his pain and suffering to end.  She loves him so much that seeing him this way was killing her bit by bit.

 As she watched the machine inflate and deflate his lungs she wept. It seemed like she hadn't stopped weeping, a continuous flood falling down her face. She didn't even know how her body managed to make the tears as they left her, she had cried so much. She held Tommy's cool hand between her two smaller ones, linking her fingers through his. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this...he was supposed to grow old with them.  She and he were supposed to get married, have kids and start a family of their own. He wasn't supposed to die at the tender age of twenty one. He wasn't supposed to die from this disease; after all of their battles as power rangers he had managed to come out alive.   Everything that they had been through together, and now this dreaded disease was taking their hopes and dreams away from them.

So deep in her pain was she that she didn't hear Cade come into the room until he set a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"How's he doing?" He asked softly. 

Mildly startled, Kim looked up at the handsome man, so alike Tommy that it was heartbreaking. His shoulders were broad, face chiseled. And above the woman melting mouth were the eyes that were an Oliver virtue. Dark brown, shaded, so sad and puppy dog like. His expression was of a deep sadness, so open she could tell without having to even look at him. But she did anyway, looking up, offering him an encouraging look. 

"Ok," She responded softly. 

With a look at her, Cade went over to the left side of the bed and sat down. He carefully moved a hand over his cousin's waxen face, checking both pupils by carefully opening his eyes. Murmuring softly to himself, he unclipped the tube from his younger cousin's throat, unhooking it from the breathing mechanism and as carefully as he could, opened the latch so that he could see if Tommy was breathing independently. The boy didn't move but after a second or two took a gurgled breath on his own, and an expression of sadness held the older mans face. 

_I didn't want him to feel pain...God, oh God, please help me,_ his mind screamed, his heart thudded, but his face didn't show. 

Motioning to his nurse, Sarah, at the door, Cade stood shakily and unclipped several tubes, getting a careful hold on the contraption down his throat as Sarah stood nearby to help. With a gentleness and grace that looked almost liquid, he removed the tube from his cousin's throat, careful not to hurt him at any time. Tommy made a choked sound as his lungs started to work on their own again, taking in breaths. 

And to Kim's shock, he opened his eyes. 

Taking in deep, quiet breaths, he gazed at her, soft sighs echoing from his chest in deep pain. His glazed eyes went from Cade to Kim, his brows creased in confusion. He stopped and thought a moment, a look of understanding crossing his expression, remembering what had happened to him and what was still happening. He made a small sound between sorrow and pain and swallowed softly, his eyes meeting Kim's. 

"Hey." 

"Hey there," she responded, sending him an encouraging smile although her entire soul was crumbling down into her toes. 

"I'm dying, huh?" He asked softly but firmly, gazing at her. 

Tears once again falling down her cheeks, Kim tried to speak through the thick lump growing in her throat and found she couldn't. Not because it was physically impossible at that moment, but because she'd never lied to him. And never would. She said nothing to his question, but as she watched, his face took on an expression of the same understanding it had held before. 

"Can..." 

"Can what?" Cade asked softly, his doctor face in place. It was only there so he wouldn't die, so his chest wouldn't cave in. 

"Let me go, Cade. Please? I want to..." he stopped, sucking in a breath before gathering the strength to speak. "I want to go. To the place." he whispered, his gaze shifting to Kim's. 

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she nodded softly, the promise from so many months ago so fresh in her memory that it was like it had been yesterday. _"Bring me here? So I can know I was loved too?"_

She looked at Cade, explaining to him without needing words. 

It was time to go home. 

* * *

The sun was setting as they got to the shore, thick golden light moving over the crystalline ocean. Sea gulls crowed in the sky and the tide crashing on the shore was all that could be heard. The air was crisp, cool, wonderfully clean, the scent of the day still held in the soft, sun kissed sand. 

Cade carried his younger cousin in his arms onto that sand, until Kim stopped him with a hand to his arm, motioning without needing to that they'd gotten to the spot. She slid down to the ground and gently, Cade laid his cousin partially onto her lap, letting his legs and feet rest in the sand as he tucked a second blanket around his thin form. 

Without having to be told he understood this was a time for Kim and him and tenderly kissed his cousin's cheek, chin trembling. He tucked the blanket over Tommy's blood soaked hospital smock, the dark red a startling contrast to his pale skin, and stroked his face gently, whispering in a mildly choked voice, "I love you, squirt." 

Standing, letting the silence, but for the ocean, take him in, Cade took one last look at his cousin and moves away. To wait, to hope for a salvation that would never come. For the first time in his entire life, as he walked away from the man he cared more about then himself, Cade bowed his head and prayed. 

Breathing in deeply, Tommy watched Cade's back for awhile before moving his eyes to the horizon, watching as the sun set and the water lapping close to him, beautiful. For the first time in months, since this hell had set into his life, he felt bliss, peace, joy, and a deep happiness. "Kim?" he murmured, looking up at her with glassed eyes. 

"Hmm?" She asked softly, the ocean tickling her toes. 

"I know I'm not going to make it but I want you to know that everything. Is going to be ok." 

Gazing down at him, Kim stroked his hair softly from his face and whispered, "How could I ever be ok without you?" 

"Well... I guess you'll have to find a way." Tommy's eyes began to close and he shook it away. Swallowing and looking up at her, he murmured, "You got to be strong.  Take care of yourself, and take care of the group." 

"Yes, always," Kim nodded quickly, chest so tight she could barely get the words out. 

"You have to give...my stuff..." 

"Stuff?" 

"Yea...my...give my Hawaiian shirts to Zack." 

"Zack?" Kim giggled softly, gazing at him in love, her heart so crumbled she could barely comprehend how it still beat. 

Grinning slightly, Tommy nodded and trembled, curling deeper into the blankets and her arms. "Yea...give...oh, disks, on my desk. My computer desk. One...one, its...give it to Billy...he'll understand." 

_His will_. "Ok, ok, handsome, shh...its ok...close your eyes, and sleep." 

"No, I don't want to sleep..." he whispered almost franticly, shaking his head, his glazed eyes tinged with fear. I'm so scared, Kim...I don't want to die...please help me...I don't want to...I want to have kids...I want to have a family...I want to marry you, I don't want to die..." 

Her tears falling again, Kim gave him a tender smile, chin trembling so hard she was sure her face was going to break, and cupped his cheek, cradling him to her tightly. "Shh, it'll be..." 

"P-please...please don't say..." His voice cracked and his face lost some of its vitality, blinking softly at her as his own tears trickled down his cheeks. "I'm so scared...I'm so young...ca..." 

"Shh," Kim said thickly, stroking his cheek softly and bringing his face as close to hers as she could, the lump in her throat so hard she didn't know where she found the voice to speak. "Shh...Everything's ok...you're so wonderful...so many people love you, so many who care about you..." She gazed down at him and nodded, smiling through her tears, stroking his cheek. "I love you, Tommy, I love you so much that it hurts, and I'll always love you." 

His face began to loose the small amount of color he'd kept and his eyes started to haze in and out as they gazed into hers, his voice soft as he spoke.   "I love you beautiful, always will, always have." 

His lips turned up into a small smile and his eyes lost their soul. His heart ended its struggle, a breath entering into his lungs for the last time. With a strangled sound, Kim watched as he died, her lips meeting his as his last breath left his body. He lay silent in her arms, looking up into the sky with eyes that would never befall the beauty of the world, and a sob that was more a scream left her throat, her arms pulling him so that his face was pressed into her neck, her own in his shoulder. She rocked him, crying so hard she couldn't move, for a time unknown. 

Finally, when she looked into his face again, she lightly kissed his lips once more, and moved her fingers down over his eyes, closing them for eternity. 

"Sleep well, darling knight." 


	3. Setting Moons and Rising Suns

**Setting Moons And Rising Suns**

_Oh God, I can't do this...I can't do this...please, someone, I beg you, please someone help me....._ Kim thought to herself, swallowing down a lump in her throat. She was kneeled on the ground, her fingers drifting over everything he'd loved. Over everything he'd known. 

Sniffling softly, Kim put another book into a box, looking at the cover and brushing her fingertips over it. 

"He loved t-this book, Mrs. Oliver...did you know that?" 

The dark haired woman looked up from the bed were she was kneeled, a photograph of her son during his Little League years clutched in her hand. Tears ran down her cheeks but she still managed a nod and a small smile. "He loved Sherlock Holmes..." She said softly

Mrs. Oliver smiled a little, her gaze pointed down at the photograph. Her eyes took on a sheen, her chin trembling softly, her fingers drifting over the smooth glass as she murmured a soft, "My baby." 

Kim watched a moment before the scene was too heartbreaking, and turned back to her task, tears falling down her own face as she carefully set the book in bubble paper. The man that had died so young was all over this room. His things were littered everywhere......his scent filled the air. Soft and male; Old Spice. And that distinct smell that was all Tommy. His memories, hobbies, joys, and sorrows. The things he did, where he slept, where he ate, and where he spoke on the phone. Where he made love to me, the woman he loved. Where he breathed and where he wrote. 

Her breath caught. 

She'd almost missed it, as she closed the computer cabinet. She almost didn't see the package, labeled, "Guys". Stopping, she looked at the brown envelope a moment, taking it out of the cabinet. 

She only had to look at it a second before she knew exactly what it was. Carefully, she opened the leave at the end of the package and slid the separate envelopes out. Tommy's neat script was on each envelope, a separate name for each. 

* * *

"What...Kim..." Billy said quietly, looking down at the envelope she'd handed him. He'd been standing beside the Oliver's fireplace, staring out at nothing, when the girl had nudged his arm gently. He gazed at the small auburn tressed girl with confused sorrow, watching her nod a little. 

"I found it in his room, Billy. He...um...he wrote them, after he found out he was sick." 

Sucking in a soft breath, the former blue ranger looked to her again, nodding slightly. She gave him a tight smile and reached up, kissing his cheek tenderly before moving away, to the others of the wake, several more letters clutched in her hands. 

Setting down his bourbon--the first of many tonight--Billy opened the cream colored envelope with grace and gentility, careful not to rip the edges. He looked inside it, finding sheaves of paper, and took them out, glancing at the small hand writing before beginning to read. 

_Billy,___

_Hey, -Man. You're the third person I've written one of these letters too, but you know? It's not getting easier. It's like, trying to tell someone you've known, you've loved, what's in your heart in a few lines. Impossible. But, I can tell you some stuff. That I love you.  You're like a brother to me. I never would have told you that when I was still breathing, which, if your reading this, I'm not anymore. But I do.  _

_You and Jason were always there for me. You guys were the ones who listened to me cry. Who told me everything was going to be okay. Who showed me my way, even though my way was going to be cut short. I can't ever tell you, in these words, what you mean to me. You're my friend. The man I trust with everything in me. It's sappy, I know, but their isn't another way to express it. I know we took advantage of you, and teased and stuff, but you know? It was out of love. _

_Billy...do me a favor. When I'm gone, can you take care of Kim and Kat? I know I know you already do, but they get into a lot of trouble. And tell my mom it's all going to be okay, okay? 'Cause, it is. It was my time to leave this place and go on to the next one. You showed me how to be honest, and strong. You gave me the will to see the next day. I understand you most likely didn't know all of this, so I'm glad I told you. I care a lot about you, and I hope you never forget that. _

_Thank you. _

_Tommy_

Tears coursed down his face as he finished, and not for an instant did the former blue ranger regret them. "Oh..." he said softly, closing his eyes. He felt someone's arm move around him and a small chest press to his, and without having to open his eyes knew it was Kim. He slid his arms around her, holding her close to him as the grief in his heart over flooded into his soul. 

Slowly, quietly, Kat walked up to the tall, man who stood in the corner. He was dressed in black; it was somber, even for him. She looked to her feet before glancing at him, her eyes dark and sad. 

"Jason?" 

He started slightly, glancing down at her with soul filled eyes. "Yes?" 

"I...I..." she swallowed a little and handed him a thick envelope were his name was carefully scrolled along the front. 

He didn't have to ask what it was, only giving her a small nod of thanks, and gazed down at the envelope in his hands as she moved away. How moving, that he held the last piece of a young mans life. The last bit of wisdom, last words he wanted to share. 

_Jason,_

_Hey Bro. my head hurts like hell, so, I'll be quick about it (and to save both you and me a little embarrassment). You took care of Kat, loved her. And knowing you and her have something she and I could never have warmed my heart, in case you didn't know. I want her to be happy so much, and knowing she was, and still is, makes everything easier for me. I want to leave things good, you know? I don't want it to end badly. I don't want people to look back on me, and these letters I'm writing, with ill feelings. Not literally, because, well, they don't make people barf, do they?  _

_Anyway, I'm telling you, thank you, for everything. You saved our lives more times that I can ever account for when we were rangers.  It was you who broke the ice after the spell was broken.  You welcomed me into your group after all of the evil things that I did to you guys.  Yet you still believed in me and that meant something to me.  I was glad to be a ranger and fight by your side to make this a better place. And you gave one of the most important women in my life happiness. ___

_Kat loves you Jason. _

_Don't screw it up, hmm? _

_Take care of Kat for me, ok Bro. _

_Tommy_

"Your right," Jason murmured softly with a touch of emotion. He glanced up at the others of the wake, taking it in for a moment. Kat sat on the couch, gazing down at an envelope similar to his own. Kim and Billy were speaking quietly, the smaller man caressing her cheek with his thumb as she cried softly..

* * *

Beautiful_, _

_My soul mate,  I...well, if you've gotten this, then I...I never made it. As oogy as it is. Gah. I don't want to think of me in some pine box. You guys_ didn't_ bury me in a pine box did you?! _

_I just wanted to tell you, my sweet girl, that you're my heart, and my soul. I know, I know, it probably sounds cheesy as hell, but you know what? Everything I tell you is true. I love you; beautiful...you're my everything. I've waited my whole life to find you, and now, in death, I realize that I have found the one I've been searching a life time for.   I love you, with my whole heart, my soul, my mind, and my body.  I'm sorry I hurt you, when I chose Kat over you. When you came back to me to apologize for the letter you had written.  I thought that if I pushed you away, you wouldn't get hurt, because I still cared about you and I was scared that you would hurt me like that again.  I'm so sorry; I know that you've forgiven me, because we wouldn't have gotten back together.  _

_Like I said be fore I'm so sorry.   You didn't deserve that. You deserve children, a home, and a husband who loves you. And I pray to god, that someday, you'll find that, because you know you're worth it. You're worth swimming the ocean long, climbing the highest mountain. Their isn't an inch of you that I don't love. I love your compassion, your honesty, your soul, your wonderful kisses, and your softness. The feel of your hair, the touch of your fingertips and the bat of your eyes. The way your eyes dance when you laugh. When you smile..._ smiled _at me, in that way that just by the thought of it, makes my heart melt. _

_You're a good woman, did you know that? You're strong, compassionate, warm, and happy. I love you with everything inside of me. No one could ever be what you are to me. Not even Kat.  You're that half I always looked for and never found until I kissed your lips. Until your warm breath tickled my cheek, and then I found out the meaning of true happiness. Having you opened up a part of me I never knew existed. I turned into a man when I was with you. I felt like I'd found my purpose. I know what's waiting for me. I know that you might be reading this at my funeral. But...be happy for me. Just be happy._

_ Look at the night sky and know that I am always there with you. Sing and dance for me. Play in the grass. Breathe in the cool air of the earth. Have babies. Have a family. Have a man who loves you. You don't deserve anything less. _

_I love you, beautiful, I love you. I love you more then the air I take into my lungs. More then the ground I walk on, the sheets I sleep on. The blood that rushes through my body and the heart that pounds in my chest. I love you, down to the primal beat of that heart. I breathe for you._

_ You're the person I pray to God to protect and watch over you. Who can love me. Who can remember who I was, who I am. We'll hold each other again, someday I promise. And it wouldn't have mattered how many times we pissed each other off, and how many times we got angry, and how many times it ended. Because I'll have you, and you'll always have me. _

_I love you. _

_Never will there be sufficient words in any language that can really, seriously, describe what I feel for you. _

_So I guess I better settle for I love you. _

_Kim _

_I love you. _

_Always, _

_Tommy_

Kim read through the letter a fifth and sixth time, her tears falling onto its glossed pages. 

"Kim" Jason asked softly, seating himself next to her on the couch. He carefully lifted the black veil from her eyes, watching her face, his hand tenderly cupping her cheek in a display of affection he rarely showed. "Are you alright?" He asked his own letter clutched in his hand. 

She smiled softly at him, tears slipping down her cheeks, and nodded. "I am now." 

* * *

Glancing out over the room, Kat finally left and slid into the kitchen, her letter the last in the envelope. She hadn't read it until now...had been scared too read it. But now, she had given everyone's theirs because Kim couldn't do it after he had given Billy his letter. It was time for her to read his words to her. She gently slid onto a kitchen stool, opening the envelope with shaking fingers. 

Silently, she took out cream colored pages, looking at the beautiful script, the careful writing. Biting back a sob, she pressed the pages to her chest before looking down at them, beginning to read. 

_You, ___

_           Your the last one I am writing, because...because it was so easy telling everyone my feelings for them, while telling you my feelings is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've written this same letter to you a million times in my mind, rewrote it on paper a few thousand more, but every time I do the words sound meaningless. How can I tell you, the girl who is more a part of me then anyone, what I feel? I've tried humor, I've tried grace. Nothing worked. So I'll just tell you the words, from my heart. _

_You're my reason for being. Did you know? Probably not. You're the reason I take in air. You're everything in my life, everything there was ever worth being for. I love you for you, I love that you love me. I love that you love that I've found someone who makes me happy. I love how you and Kim are friends.  I love that you've given me the freedom to open my mind and my heart. I love you for trying to give me so much more then I ever deserved. I love you for your gentility, for your grace. I love you for caring about me. I love you for trying to understand the world. I love you for your innocence, and I love you for finding your place in your life._

_ I love you for finding someone to love, and I hope you and Jason are always happy. I love you for giving me joy in my life. I love you for understanding what the smallest word of encouragement means to me. I love you for making me smile. I love you for opening my world up to every possibility. I love you for giving me dreams. I love you for everything, Kat, and there's nothing I can ever do that could give you the understanding of what's inside of my heart for you. _

_You, Kim and the other rangers (new and old).__ You're my family, more then my own could ever be. You nurtured who you knew I was inside and let him emerge into the world. A strong man, who knows his rights from wrongs, who is grateful for everything around him.  I will always hold a place for you inside of me. Forever will I look for you, even when you're by my side. I'm sorry that I used you as a shield against my feelings for Kim.  I never should have done that, I hurt one of my best friends and that was wrong._

_  You've always stuck by me even then and I'm grateful.  Jason is a wonderful man and I know you guys will be so happy when you get married.  To bad I won't be there to see it in person, but I'll be there in spirit.  Nothing could keep me away from that special once in a lifetime moment.  I want to thank you for talking sense into me about Kim, because if you hadn't I don't think that I would have found love again.  You were there for me when Kim sent me that letter; you were there for me when we got back together, thanks to you.  I love Kim so much, Kat will you and Jason please look after her for me?_

_ I'll look down at you from heaven and let St Peter in on a little secret. _

_"You know, Pete? That girls pretty damn fly." _

_Me_

A giggle escaped her as she reread the letter and shook her head, tears flying. Finally, when she was able to control her emotions, she looked up and murmured a smile on her face, "Rest in peace, fly boy. I love you." 


End file.
